Story of a photo
by Kodocha2001
Summary: 12th April: a special day for both Sana and Hayama...please R&R!!!


Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you'll like it! If there are some grammar mistakes...please forgive me!!! I'm Italian and so I had to translate it...  
Another thing: of course I do not own any of the Kodocha characters!!! Miho Obana owns them!!!  
  
And now the fanfic!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
  
Morning. Sana opened slowly her eyes and the first thing she saw was a photo with her and Hayama. He had his arms around her waist and she looked so happy to look into his eyes, that weren't as cold as usual. They were the warm eyes of one who is in love. And she knew that his eyes were warm for her. Only for her. Sana began to remember the day when that photo was taken...  
  
It was raining. Sana never felt that way. Usually she was always happy and bright. But not that day. But why? Why she felt that way? She didn't know it. No one knew it.  
She was completely alone in her house. Mama was in Paris for a holiday, Rei-kun was in San Francisco for a meeting of the managers of the most important Japanese stars ( in San Francisco...that's strange...maybe he's visiting someone...maybe one of his old flames...) and Shimura-san was in Rome for a trip. Sana was alone. She also had a fever, so she could not even go out. And she felt so sad.  
She decided to watch a film. " I remember well the first day I saw this film...I liked so much that I even remember what day it was..." she forced her to smile, but she knew her smile wasn't sincere. She was sad. Terribly sad. "...it was 12th April...". Suddenly Sana gasped. She looked to the calendar and she understood why she was so sad. That day. It was that day. 12th April. The same day. When Hayama had kissed her for the first time it was 12th April. Now she knew. She wanted Hayama to be with her. She had almost hated him for that kiss. But now she knew she loved Hayama. And she wanted to celebrate that day as an anniversary. "Strange...I've always said to him that he must not do "perverted things"...and I want to celebrate the day in which he had made to me one of these things... I think I've always loved him...but he'll never call me and he'll never say me "Good anniversary, Kurata"...not after what I've always said to him...oh, my ! I'm crying...crying...". Tears began to fall on her cheeks. "Hayama...maybe he not even remember it was 12th April...Hayama..." Suddenly Sana began to run. She went out of her house and ran. Faster and faster. Until she had to stop to breathe. She raised her eyes and she saw where she was. "That's incredible... I've run in the same place and I've not even noticed...Hayama...where are you now?...Hayama..."  
"Kurata...I'm here..."  
Sana gasped and suddenly turned her head. And she saw him. And he was really there.  
"Hayama! What are you doing here?"  
"well...today...12th April...the kiss..."  
"So you haven't forgotten it...you remember it..."  
"Yes...but I didn't know if you wanted me to celebrate this day...so I came here, thinking " If she want, she'll come..."...so, Kurata...well, I've been expecting you"  
Hayama was blushing furiously. And Sana was smiling again. She put her arms around his neck and he embraced her with his arms around her waist. They looked in the eyes of each other. And gently their lips met.  
"Hi !"  
Suddenly a boy reached them. "Sorry to interrupt you...eh eh"  
" Tsuyoshi-kun!"  
" I've taken a photo of you two embracing! Eh eh!"  
"And you are proud of it!" Hayama was loosing his control.  
" Calm down, Hayama. I'm too happy to be angry with Tsuyoshi-kun for spying upon us"   
"You're right. Well, for this time you are forgiven, Tsuyoshi-kun. But you'll have to give us that photo, ok? Well, Kurata, now we have to go. We have something to celebrate."  
"You are sooo cute together!!!". And after this last comment, Tsuyoshi-kun ran away (Hayama could loose his temper...Tsuyoshi-kun never mind his own businesses!).  
Sana and Hayama passed the whole day together and then walked under the stars.  
And that night Sana fell asleep between the arms of her Hayama.  
  
  
I hope you liked it!!!  
I chose 12th April only 'cause I liked it...for no particular reason!!!  
Please R&R!!!  



End file.
